


Damn Tourists

by ArmageddonGeneration



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Baddass Judy, Baddass Nick, Crime Drama, Criminal Past, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Heist, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kidnapping, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Nocturnal District, Past Relationship(s), Speciesism, bunnyburrow, way too many OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmageddonGeneration/pseuds/ArmageddonGeneration
Summary: 3 years later, Judy Hopps has the perfect life; she's just made detective, she has a new apartment, and she's engaged. Then her parents arrive for a visit, and suddenly her dream is being poked full of holes.Oh, and Nick's just been kidnapped.





	1. The Golden Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I ever wrote on FF.net, and it starts off pretty rough, but it's been ridiculously popular I'm really proud of the later chapters. I'm posting it here because I can't access that account anymore.  
> Underline indicates Vulpine.

_DING DONG_

The grating chime of the doorbell wrenched Judy from a deep, peaceful sleep. She shifted slightly on the twisted bedclothes before settling back into him, vaguely hoping that if she ignored the visitor they'd leave like a bad dream.

Nick's soft fur tickled her nose. She smiled and burrowed deeper, enveloping herself in his warmth. The half-conscious fox sighed blissfully in response, reaching out and cradling her to him, nuzzling her cheek. But then the bell rang again, more insistently, and Judy, with extreme reluctance, untangled herself and rolled out of bed with a disgruntled groan. She and Nick were supposed to be off-duty, and they'd planned to spend the day gardening, but she supposed if something serious had come up... 

Judy padded stealthily out of the bedroom and across the kitchen, vainly trying to wrestle herself into a dressing gown. The morning sunlight let in by the windows lanced vindictively into her eyes. Annoyance began to stir in her gut as the bell rang a third time.

"OK, OK I'm coming," she muttered, swinging the door open with a theatrical flourish. Her sleepy brain registered the absence of police uniforms. So much for serious. Judy opened her mouth to ward these unwanted guests away when she recognised their faces. Then the words died in her throat and she felt the world collapse around her.

"Hiya honey!" her mother beamed. It was all Judy could do to stare in horror, producing some very odd gurgling sounds.

"Mom... Dad... What are you doing here?" she finally managed to choke out, now wide awake and mind racing. She was suddenly painfully aware of her ruffled fur, her paws instinctively reaching for her unkempt ears. The timid little prey animal in the back of her head was imploring her to run. To run until her legs gave out and never, ever look back.

"It's my birthday next week, Jude, remember?" her father laughed boisterously, all ruddy cheeks and whiskers, "So your mom and I thought we'd come see our little girl in the big city!"  

"Yeah," Judy mumbled faintly, still shell-shocked, "I remember. It's just that I really, really wanted to come ‘round and... deliver my gift this weekend - y'know, at home. At... uh, Bunny Burrow." She trailed off.

Only half of her mind was on the conversation; the rest was formulating then discarding insane escape plans at a million miles an hour. And oh Gods, Nick was still asleep in bed! She shuddered; if they found out like this...                   

"Well, nonsense," her mother tutted, trying unsuccessfully to edge past her daughter into the shadowy apartment beyond, "we haven't seen your new apartment yet!" "Fine MOM," Judy grinned maniacally, stepping aside and letting her parents through. The older bunnies shared a worried glance,  

"Jude, are you feelin' OK?"

"Fine, DAD, just fine". a muffled crash from the bedroom told her Nick had got the message. Her mother's head whipped round.

"What was that?" Damn. She'd always had exceptional ears.

"Probably just the neighbours; they're _really_ loud!" Judy thought her cheeks might give out from the incessant grinning; the timid prey animal in her still wanted to balk.

"Oh.. Well, this is a very nice place dear" her mother commented approvingly, pirouetting slowly so she could take it all in. Judy heaved a sigh of relief and latched on to this new topic.

She needed to lead them away from Nick… Maybe convince them to take a morning stroll through the neighbourhood? But her father, nodding in agreement, scuppered this plan by planting himself firmly in a kitchen chair.

Judy could feel the perspiration rolling off her. Her every instinct rebelled against what was in front of her. Her parent's being here, it was... wrong. Like a flying saucer had just beamed a couple of chipper looking aliens into her apartment.                       

"Isn't it just?" Stu agreed, "I don't know, all these swanky city places. But how did you pay for it Jude?" Oh no... Judy cast her mind back to the moment she'd first walked through the front door herself, some four months ago. 

_They'd taken the train here, Nick and her._

_He'd been buzzing louder than a beehive about his big surprise for hours and Judy had played along, silently revelling in one of his rare, carefree moments. He’d led her into the elevator, together, as if he wasn’t even afraid of people seeing them. It had been thrilling, in a childish sort of way. Like unwrapping presents at Christmas. She'd heard the key click in the lock, and she'd tried not to peek, she swore she did. But it was too much for her, so Judy wrestled his paws away._

_The midday sun had streamed through the windows, illuminating every corner in warm light. There was so much space, it felt like a castle compared to the old broom cupboard she'd been living in. It felt like home, even then. But her dad was right, there was no way she'd ever be able to afford it, not on her own. Then, eyes sparkling and fur glimmering gold in the noonlight, he’d asked her a question. A ridiculous, stupid, insane, brilliant question._

_They’d moved in together next week, as easy as that._

But her parents couldn't know. "My promotion to detective came with a great raise - it's a long story - would you excuse me for a second?" Judy gabbled, already scuttling down the hall and into the bedroom, leaving them blinking in bewilderment. She slammed the door shut behind her.

"Nick? You OK?" she whispered. 

"Well, I never really wanted to know what your socks tasted like, but apart from that I'm good," came the muffled reply from under the bed, and the fox wriggled out of his hiding place. He looked so ridiculous, so undignified and so not-Nick Judy would've burst out laughing on any normal day. But today wasn't normal. "Do they know we're living together?" he asked as he brushed dust off his pajamas, eyebrow cocked. Judy felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. Yet again.                       

"Uh... No"

"Oh," his face fell, "but you can tell them now, right, so it won't be weird when I come out of your bedroom?"                                                                            Judy gnawed at her lip nervously;

"Nick, I haven't told them anything." He froze like a deer in headlights.                                         

"Anything? But... _Two years_ , Judy... How is that even possible?" his voice had grown incredulous and shrill and Judy worried her parents would hear.

Immediately they all came flooding back; all those family visits when she'd tried, she'd really tried, but the words had escaped her because everything had seemed so perfect and she was terrified of screwing it up. Her life in Zootopia was hers, a beautiful golden bubble. But so fragile: She'd been so scared of popping it.

  
***

  
Meanwhile, Mr and Mrs Hopps were arguing with a wall. Bonnie had been commenting on the general 'mixed up' nature of the Zootopians when a waspish voice had issued from the tiles:                                                                                                                                 "Well excuse me, little miss high and mighty, but we can't all take it as slow as you farmers!" Mrs Hopps jumped a country mile. 

"Arrgghh! Oh, I mean... Well, it's just that our daughter Judy, we worry about her, that's all... Isn't that right, Stu?" 

"Right on, hun," agreed Mr Hopps, "but I think we've got to accept she's all grown up now..." 

"Your name's Stew?" interrupted the voice, edged with mirth, "Isn't it a bad omen or something, calling a rabbit Stew?" Mr and Mrs Hopps looked horrified. There was a muffled thump from the other side of the wall, followed by the faint sound of cursing.

"Bugger off," ordered a second, softer voice, "don't worry about your Judy folks; she's got this lot well in hand -" the new speaker was interrupted by a sharp yelp ricocheting down the hall, followed by a raucous trumpet; the voice sighed resignedly "hold on a mo' - WILL YOU TWO FLEABAGS SHUT UP?! WE'VE GOT ENOUGH NOISE WITH DORIS AND HER RUDDY HAIRBALLS KEEPING US UP 'TIL TWO IN THE MORNING! Sorry, folks, that was room 102. Flat share between a hyena and an elephant, goes about as smoothly as you'd expect," Mr Hopps nodded at the blank wall with sage understanding. "Anyway, as I was saying. About your Judy..."

  
***

  
"Do you want me to climb out the window?" asked Nick, only half-joking. Judy laughed and rubbed her cheek against his silky tail.

"Somehow I don't think this is worth you plummeting 30 storeys to your death" 

"Aww, you really do care" he crooned, playing with her ears. "Seriously though, it might be better than being caught by your parents," he grimaced, "tell me they at least know we're partners?"

"Nope," Judy sighed, running her paws over Nick's tail. Part of her, a disturbingly large part, wanted nothing more than to wrap herself up with him and never come out of the room again. 

"But I came to your house that time, when you needed to escape from that date they sprang on you, remember?" he protested, a tinge of desperation coloring his words.

A smile played across Judy's lips. She did remember. Nick had been in full slippery con-man mode, all smooth words and smoother moves. The looks on her parents' faces, confronted with this walking embodiment of all their fears, were priceless. She and Nick had _cried_ afterwards for laughing so hard. Judy just hadn't had the heart to tell them he was her partner. She groaned and flopped onto the bed.

Just hadn't had the heart.

"I don't know, bottlebrush. In hindsight it seems so stupid, but it was all happening so fast. It was like a perfect whirlwind; the badge, the cases, my friends. And you," she rolled over and looked Nick in the eye. Those sparkling, emerald eyes that could still take her breath away, "You were beyond perfect."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to butter me up with compliments." he remarked, stretching languidly like a cat.

"Me?" Judy said indignantly, "Never! Besides, I thought that was your job." she breathed, burying her nose in the crook between his shoulder and neck.

"OK, point taken," Nick conceded, "I may have occasionally used my considerable charm to escape certain... annoyances- " Judy grinned into his fur - "but back to the point; wasn't it you who brought fox-repellent to the city?"

Now it was her turn to grimace.

"But that's exactly what I mean, Nick! My parents gave me that repellent; they hate foxes! They'll never say it to your face but they've feared your species since the day Gideon attacked me!" she glanced down and her voice grew softer, so soft Nick had to shuffle even closer to hear; "I would never have admitted it, but that's part of why I came here. To see if they were right about predators. Everything I'd been raised on pulled against it, but I just had to see." her face contorted to somewhere between a grin and a grimace, "Honestly, the tiger I sat next to at the Academy initiation was the first really different species I'd ever been close to, and he scared the living shit out of me." Now Judy looked back up at him, glaring, defiant. "But Zootopia worked, Nick! I mean, it wasn't exactly smooth sailing but I got there: A week later I was a respected officer and my best friend was a fox!"

"You should be telling them this, not me." he interjected, resisting the urge to bundle her up and hide her away (let her fight her own battles, because she never lets you fight them for her) "Take them out for breakfast, explain everything. I'll be at the precinct by the time you get back."

Judy winced, and in spite of himself Nick rolled his eyes.

He couldn't fathom why this was so difficult for her. The way she gushed about her parents sometimes; it seemed Judy had had the perfect childhood. Sure, having her dreams trodden on must've been harsh, but that was pretty insignificant compared to being wrestled away, wailing helplessly as your dad was arrested. It definitely didn't have anything on peeking through the banisters as your mother answered the door at the dead of night, then watching her collapse onto the embarrassed police officer standing there, her body wracked with heaving sobs. And, no offence, but Judy's family troubles really couldn't touch being sat down by your grieving mom, as a ten-year old kid, and being told you were the man of the house now because daddy had gone and got himself shot...

No. Nick loved Judy and, though he'd never admit it, respected her so much. But family was too important for something as trivial as such pointless secrets to get in the way. "If you don't tell them I will" Nick stated calmly, "all of it. Every last detail." He almost grinned at Judy's mortified expression. "Love you loads! Now go on and get out there. I'd better put some clothes on; I really don't want them catching me with my pants down..."

  
…

  
"Hiya honey!" trilled Mrs Hopps in a suspiciously sunny tone. From her position leaning against the bedroom door, Judy's eyes darted around the kitchen. There was something wrong... Something - something missing... Her father cleared his throat in an authoritative manner.

"So," he began, beaming affably. He too seemed uncommonly pleased; Judy was reminded of a birthday balloon pumped up just a little too much, threatening to burst, "tell us everything that's happened since your last visit. Spare no detail!"

Judy blanched as pure, unadulterated terror struck her. Had they heard? They couldn't have! The bedroom was all the way down the hall, and they'd been whispering. Besides, she was 100% certain her dad would have to be higher than a pot-smoking llama to be even remotely happy about her and Nick.

She recomposed herself and fixed on her warmest smile, the one she'd perfected over three years of playing the precinct's resident good cop and reserved for the hardest to crack interrogations. Or getting Nick to do the washing.

"Why don't you sit down, mom?" she offered. Her mother sat with some difficulty; she was either extremely excited or extremely constipated. Her father was staring at her raptly. "I have something to tell you - " but Judy was drowned out by Mrs Hopps' ear-splitting squeal of delight.

"Oh, it's so amazing! My baby girl!" And to Judy's complete and utter bemusement, she began to bawl her eyes out. 

"Steady on there, hun," murmured Stu, also holding back tears. Judy's befuddlement mutated into something ugly and raw as her mother fished her gleaming engagement ring out of her pocket.

Judy steeled herself, tried to block it out. But that little bastard called instinct was whispering in her ear. She shouldn't have listened, but as a cop she'd learnt to follow her gut. (Man, what a crappy excuse.) So before anyone knew it, instinct was pulling her strings and she'd snatched the ring up; drawn it to her chest like a mother protecting her child. Crap. Bogo was right; three years and she was still green as hell... She had wanted to take it slow, not dump it on them all at once...

"Why didn't you tell us you had a mate?" demanded her father indignantly, "and you're getting engaged? Why would you keep a secret like that?!" Judy could almost feel Nick smirking silently to himself through the door.

Stupid (kissable) fox with his stupid (kissable) smirk on his stupid (kissable) face.

  
_He'd only given her the ring a month ago, right in the middle of movie night, after several nerve-wracking hours acting so serious and uptight. His mood hadn't slipped by Judy either, and worry ate away at her. Usually by that point the movie and snacks would've been long forgotten and they would've moved on to more... interesting things._

_When Nick finally produced the ring out of nowhere, like a magician, Judy had almost been relieved._

_For a moment, for a brief, shining moment she was giddy as a schoolgirl. Then it hit her hard. Like a ton of bricks. How far, how deep things had gotten without her noticing. Nick was the last mammal on Earth she would expect to want to settle down. Foxes mated for life, and he was willing to shackle himself to a rabbit?_

_The whole world was turning upside down, pivoting on its axis. A thousand emotions were scrambling for dominance in her mind, chasing each other's tails round and round... It felt unreal, dreamlike. It had felt like she was watching someone else's life. Because it was impossible, to feel this happy. To have that joy, that electric wonder crackling under your skin. For it to fill you up from your toes right to the tips of your fingers. Was she crying? Why was she crying?_

But it wasn't all perfect. And now her biggest mistake was coming back to bite her in the ass. Judy had to keep them calm. _Don't get ahead of yourself, Hopps_.

"Oh no this is - this is a friend's. I'm holding it for her while she makes up her mind." Nick shifted discontentedly behind her, but the hardened cop deep inside told Judy she'd made the right call. A situation like this required baby steps. Already Mrs Hopps looked like she'd just been robbed of a prize possession. Judy's dad had definitely deflated. 

"Sod it," cursed the kitchen wall; "Frank, I thought you said you'd heard her say yes!" "I did, the furball's lying!" came the sulky reply. Judy marched up to the wall, nostrils flared, and bellowed at the top of her lungs:

"YOU TWO ASSHOLES HAD BETTER NOT BE LISTENING IN TO OUR PRIVATE CONVERSATIONS AGAIN!" she roared, almost lifting herself off her feet. All the anger and frustration that had been building for the last half-hour came brimming over with an icy vengeance.

"No! Not us, officer Hopps! We were just trying to be friendly with your folks is all... Frank didn't mean anything by it!"

"JUST LIKE HE DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY TYING POOR MISS 102'S TRUNK IN KNOTS?!" Judy exploded, "REMEMBER, I'M A POLICE OFFICER. I WARNED YOU JACKASSES IF ANYTHING LIKE THIS HAPPENED AGAIN I'D GET REAL PISSED REAL FAST!" at this point she was rather enjoying herself. She so rarely got to play bad cop.

"Won't do it again, we promise" offered the voice weakly.

"Oooh, got answer for everything, hasn't she? See if she can explain away the howling we keep hearing in the middle of the night, go on." Judy went red as a beetroot and actually punched the tiles.

"SHUT UP!"

"Aahh, hit a soft spot have I?" gloated Frank "and what about that partner of yours, bet they wouldn't want to- murmph!" at this point, probably sensing Frank's life was in imminent danger, his friend dragged him bodily away.

"Um" coughed Mrs Hopps, looking markedly pale. With a shock, Judy realised she had never really sworn in front of her before. Prickly heat began creeping up her neck. She could almost hear Nick mutter

 _Good on you, cottontail_.

Oops.

"Well done, Judes. Best to be a bit forcible with these dopes!" enthused Mr Hopps, swooping in to her rescue. Judy smiled weakly and sat down.                                                

And just like that they began to talk. About everything, anything. Her parents soon got over their crestfallen reaction to the 'false' engagement alarm. Judy's worries began to melt away. She was still on edge but this... This was almost normal. Right down to her dad's excessive complaints about his lumbago. But then, almost inevitably it seemed, disaster struck.

"It's just as well you're not getting married dear; I can't imagine the stress of bringing up a litter with a full-time job. In this city! So noisy and dirty and dangerous!" remarked Mrs Hopps in an offhand way that effectively shattered the moment into a million pieces. Instinctively Judy knew that Nick, already growing impatient for his cue to emerge from the bedroom, would take this remark to heart.

But he wasn't the only one. She knew she could never have the same connection to the city Nick had; he was Zootopia born and bred. But she was still Zootopian too. Her parents, they had no idea, living out their lives on the ancient, roving hills. This city... Zootopia was chemical, a churning, intoxicating cocktail of people and sights and sounds. It was in Judy's blood the moment she'd stepped off the train three years ago. Zootopia had sass, Zootopia had style. It was the kind of place where you knew exactly where you were going until you turned a corner and bam, suddenly the city was a labyrinth again, beckoning you forward with the promise of wonder. This city had made her feel like an ant among giants. This city had made her feel like a giant among ants. Judy would be damned before she let someone offend its honour.

She struggled to condense that indescribable swell of emotion into a workable sentence.

"Zootopia is my home mom. Sure, it isn't perfect but I love it here. And we work to make it a safer place every day." It was a bit lame and unfortunately it seemed Bonnie was going to fight for this, tooth and paw.

"I respect that dear," she simpered, "but really, I still think the best place for you is on the farm, with your family. Just look at your neighbours! I mean, we could have missed your engagement! We _didn't_ -" Judy felt a twinge of guilt penetrate her exasperation - "but we _could have_. If it were still up to me you'd be on the first train home."

Normally Judy would be aggravated beyond belief that this same argument had come up _again_ , but right now all she felt was a mounting sense of dread. It'd be just like Nick to interject now, to try to defend her honour. He knew she hated it, but she knew sometimes he couldn't help himself. And right now? Right now, she wouldn't blame him. Her parents had brought sledgehammers to a house of glass.

"Calm down hun," interjected Stu, and Judy felt a rush of affection towards her dad, "not sayin' I don't agree with you, but Judy's her own girl now. She gets to make her own decisions. Even," he coughed pointedly, “even if they aren't... thought out." _Dammit._ That was Nick's strike two. He was counting on his paws, Judy knew it. "Seriously though, Judes. You might want to think about moving out of this neighbourhood. This is a nice place n'all, but there are a lot of predators around." Judy felt the affection curdle into embarrassment. "Y'know, untrustworthy types," Stu continued, completely unaware of the massive hole he was digging.

_Any moment now..._

"I agree," chimed in her mother peevishly, lending another paw to the excavation, "personally I don't wonder why your friend was worried about her ring being stolen - there are probably dozens of foxes about-"

 _Aaand that was strike three_. 

"Damn." Judy sighed, slumping back in her chair.

"Can I come out now?" Nick's voice issued from the bedroom, right on cue, his tone even but lacking its usual verve. _Come on Nick, hold it together..._

Mr Hopps almost fell out of his chair, and Mrs Hopps screeched like a banshee.

"Yup" said Judy, rubbing her temples wearily. Nick emerged, auburn fur still slightly haphazard and haloed in gold, just as it had been four months ago, wearing his customary devil-may-care smile. But it was fake; the one he used to build a wall between him and the rest of the world. Judy had seen him smile enough times, made him smile enough times to know when it was fake.

Mrs Hopps screeched again, louder this time. Mr Hopps toppled like a bowling pin.

"Mom, please; control yourself." murmured Judy, rubbing her ears gingerly. Her father, seemingly hell-bent on inadvertently pushing Nick to breaking point, sprang up indignantly.

"Who the hell are you? I demand you get out of my daughter's apartment!" Nick grinned wider. He did look remarkably like a crocodile, Judy thought with a shiver.

"Well, since it's actually _our_ apartment, I don't think you have the right to order me out of my own home." He strolled forward and came to rest by Judy's side. Very carefully, Nick bent over and kissed her gently on the forehead, oblivious to their audience's looks of terror. "Permission?" he whispered softly. And that made her smile. Even after all that, he still wouldn't drop her in the shit if she wasn't ready. Time to own up to her mistakes.

"Granted." She whispered back, and he kissed her again, on the mouth this time. She could feel his smile, a real smile, the kind only she could get from him, through the contact.

Her mother seemed to be struggling to breathe. Her father had turned a shade of red that put her own beetroot to shame.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He thundered. Nick turned and studied him interestedly.

"My name is Nick Wilde, ZPD. Pleasure to meet you. Oh, and by the way, I'm your daughter's fiancé." And with that he sauntered out of the apartment. He needed some coffee.

Judy waited for the hammer to fall. She had expected to feel terrible but now it was done, now it was out in the open she felt curiously light, like as great burden had been lifted. She cracked her knuckles expectantly as her parents' gobsmacked faces turned to greet her. Just another press conference. She'd worked real hard to get good at those.

"Questions please."


	2. Pop

**Dearest Nicholas,**

**I realise this isn't going to be easy for you to hear. My hands are shaking so badly I can barely get the words down. Would you believe this is my fifth attempt at writing this? I kept losing my nerve; I'm going to miss my little trooper like a child misses their blanket. But I need to speak my mind. Because we've come to a crossroads, you and I, and I'm so sorry, Nicholas. So, so sorry but I just can't stand it anymore. I need to get out while I still can. So I'm leaving. This house, this city, this life. Please, I need you to understand...**

...

**SAVANNAH CENTRAL**

Nick was feeling pretty damn pleased with himself, thanks very much. Until he felt cold steel bite into his neck.

Up until then he'd been on top of the world. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing... Normally this kind of picture postcard morning - _Greetings from the Utopia Zootopia_ \- would make him nauseous, but not today. Today he was too distracted by the wonderful floating sensation in his chest. He should have known not to make the fatal mistake of being optimistic; life had an unnerving habit of grounding his happiness to dust.

So, there he was, sipping his morning coffee and munching at a bagel in the corner of the square below the apartment, basking in the glory of one-upping Judy's parents, when karma reared its ugly head and some asshole had the nerve to put a knife to his throat.

"Top o' the morning to you, Nicky boy," a canine voice snarled in his ear, and Nick felt the stagnant odour of rotting flesh wash over him. _Don't gag, don't gag..._

"Wow," he managed to splutter, “can you say halitosis?" There was a vehement hiss from behind, accompanied by a sharp flash of the knife. He winced. Right. Probably best not to play the smart-ass with someone who can paint the sidewalk with your innards.

"Good to see you haven't lost none of your sense of humour," the voice growled, "though it won't do you much good where we're going." The voice was achingly familiar, but trying to match it to a voice was like trying to catch water with his bare paws.

He briefly wondered why the civilians dotting the square hadn’t noticed the knife, but this guy had chosen his spot well; draped in the shadow of the corner, the knife was well hidden. Besides, he thought savagely, this was the utopia Zootopia, and nothing bad _ever_ happened here…

"Do I know you?"

"You don't remember your old pal Finn?" the voice cackled, "Come now, Nicky. I heard the badge made people soft, but I never pegged you for one of those types." Finn? Definitely not Finnick, the guy wouldn’t be caught dead with a cop –

_Oh._

Nick's heart leapt into his mouth.

_Oh God, no._

It couldn't be _him_ , could it? He was just a phantasm, a relic from his old life - one that could still wake him up in a cold sweat...

"Gone all quiet on me, have you boy?"

"Yeah, sorry about that; after a while you scumbags all blend into one continuous streak of moron." Nick retorted, and this time almost cried out as the knife's icy edge grazed his chin.

"Fox gets a badge and thinks he's above everyone else. You'll get what's coming to you Nicky, don't worry; old Finn won't let you down..." the wolfhound let out a mirthless chuckle that set Nick's teeth on edge. Damn his loose tongue.

 _But this is good_ , asserted a voice in the back of his head, the one not over-ridden by the deluge of emotions coursing through his body. The one that remembered the stodgy hostage negotiation seminar Judy had forced him to sit through a few months ago. _Keep the captor busy, keep him talking._ There had also been something in there about not pissing them off, but he brushed the thought away. _Focus_.

"So, what is it you want? Money? Jewels? A breath mint?"

"Oh, nothing quite so grand. All we really want is you, Nicky-boy." His stomach was tying itself in knots, but Nick couldn't let it show. Not if he wanted to get out of this still breathing. He scanned the plaza, taking in the sparkling ice cream truck, the scores of chattering mammals mulling about the cafes, the pair of mares horsing around in a corner. His eyes alighted on five shifty looking mammals in tacky trench coats. And Judy said _he_ had terrible fashion sense. They were all strapped, but more important was their positioning. Finn had set them out like pieces on a chessboard; all the exits were covered.

 _This is wrong_. Finn was a respectable criminal, but he didn't have enough brains to fill an egg cup. There were bigger forces at play here...

Had to keep him talking.

"After all those years wading through this city's smut, this what you've come to? You should have got out while you still could, Finn."

"You've got no right take the high-and-mighty with me, boy! As I recall, you led our plunge into those filthy depths!" _Yeah, and three years later I'm still trying to wash the dirt away._

From the outside Nick looked deceptively calm, but internally a silent battle was being waged as two core aspects of his personality butted heads. Half of him, the half that had fought its way through Zootopia's seething underbelly every waking moment for as long as he could remember, wanted to run. Create a distraction, seize the moment and bolt back to the apartment where he'd be safe.

The other half, the foolish, noble half that had coerced him into becoming a police officer - the half that Judy Hopps had fallen in love with - knew that any escape attempt would endanger civilian lives. He could imagine it now; lounging at a cafe with your family, not a care in the world. And wondering why, why God did it have to be me as the bullets ripped through your chest. Watching the blood seep through your shirt like blooming roses.

 _Crap. I hope you're proud, Carrots_.

**...**

**WILDE-HOPPS RESIDENCE**

It was all the ring's fault. Judy Hopps sighed for what felt like the billionth time that day, and massaged her forehead in a fruitless attempt to work out the maddening ache that was building up behind her left temple. Deep down she knew all the blame circled back to her, but she was feeling very put-upon just now and all that resentment had to go somewhere. So, she glowered at the dainty band of gold clasped so snugly round her finger; she should never have slipped it back on. Any attempt at discretion was worthless; the ring couldn't have been more distracting if it got up and did a tap-dance on the table.

"A fox? Of all things a _fox_ , Judy? This is outrageous!" wailed her mother for what also seemed like the billionth time that day. Judy cringed. She'd been trying so hard to be nice, to curb the shock, but she could only stretch so far. _Grit your teeth and keep your cool..._

"That's not exactly fair. I'm sure you'd like him if you just let me explai-"

"It's really not on, Judes." grumbled her father, though without much conviction; Mr Hopps had yelled himself hoarse ten minutes in and, Judy suspected, was now on autopilot. Not her mother though. Mrs Hopps was a connoisseur of long-winded arguments: Her mind-numbing tirades could last days if you weren't careful. And Judy hadn't exactly been treading on eggshells of late.

"Words can't describe how disappointed I am in you, young lady!" her mother ranted on, "Getting engaged to and moving in with a mammal we've never even met?"

Judy wanted Nick there. It felt stupid and childish; she knew he'd be rubbing salt in an open wound, but that didn't stop her longing for his easy-going presence, his crackling wit. He'd lean in close; his lips would brush her fur and she'd shiver like they were coated in winter frost. He'd whisper something secret; for her ears only, he'd used to chuckle. They'd giggle like schoolkids and he'd give her this look; this penetrating, x-ray stare that made her feel real, like she was important and safe and _needed_ , not some ant to be stepped on.

But then her parents would've fired up again and there would've been shouting and screaming... No. This mess was her responsibility.

"I know,” Judy began imploringly, "I know it's all my fault and honestly I'm really sorry, but if you'd just let me explai-"

"Honey, I don't think you understand how... how _deep_ all of this goes," Mrs Hopps cut through her daughter's words like a knife. Judy could feel the strain throbbing angrily behind her temple. Heedless of the obvious warning signs Bonnie ploughed onwards, adopting a tone one would use to address a particularly challenging six-year-old; "I know this must be confusing for you, honey, but this kind of behaviour really isn't healthy. You could hurt yourself, and those around you!"

It was about then that Judy snapped. To hell with damage control. To hell with being _cute_.

"You're a complete hypocrite!" she exploded, incredulity dripping from every syllable, "not one hour ago, when you didn't even know who I was engaged to you were gushing about how romantic the whole thing was! It's only now that you know he's a fox that you've become so disapproving! You think that after three years on the police force that the risks of this - this life never crossed my mind? I'm not a little kid anymore! So how about, just for the sake of variety, you actually hear my side of the story?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to fire back, but Stu caught her, laying a placating hand on her shoulder.

"Hrmph" she said, and settled for glaring at her daughter, eyes smouldering like coals.

"So," Stu began apologetically, "How did you two meet?"

"Frank, Frank come quick! The old windbag's finally stopped blowing; it's about to get interesting again!" came a hoarse whisper from the kitchen wall. With a speed that spoke of months of practice, Judy seized a heavy looking boot from the floor and hefted it at the tiles with all her strength. It collided with an ear-splitting bang; the eavesdropper squealed like a baby and beat a hasty retreat.

"I met Nick almost as soon as I started work," she started. Her mother's mouth was a single, bitter line, but Judy found she no longer cared. "he helped me solve my first case. Without him I would never have made it past week one."

"And did you -" Stu coughed embarrassedly - "did you l- like him?" He avoided saying 'love' like it was a disgusting swear word.

"At first? God no; he was an ass." she laughed, eyes sparkling "But... I don't know. I fell in love like you fall asleep; slowly at first, then all at once."

_'All at once' had been a sting operation on a drug cartel run by a family of poison dart frogs. It was her first time working with narcotics and Judy had felt invincible, darting through showers of bullets and broken glass, Nick keeping pace at her side. Then there had been a crack, like bone splintering, and the next second Nick wasn't there anymore._

_It had nearly killed her, looking back; she was so lucky not to have been hit. But that didn't matter, none of it mattered. All she could see was the dead fox crumpled on the concrete. All she could hear was this thundering maelstrom, a riptide of emotion that swept her away, and she was lost..._

_Judy was kneeling beside him, crouched over his body, protecting it. How had she got there? She didn't know. Somewhere far away she could hear crying. Someone was crying. Only later would she realise it had been her._

_Then she'd felt the dead pressure of a gun against her head, and she'd been yanked upwards, listless, unflinching. Didn't they know she didn't care? Couldn't they see she was already dying, deep inside? She looked into the pale face of death with no fear. No emotion at all._

_But then there had been a bang. And then another, and another. As one she and the frog stared down at the line of tranquilizer darts marching up his chest. The frog looked back up, and only then seemed to realise he was unconscious. He collapsed like a house of cards. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her and suddenly her face was pressed against Nick's fur, breathing in Nick's scent. Feeling the rigid body armour under his uniform._

_And then it was over._

_Other pairs of paws had grasped her shoulders, but she'd bucked and kicked them away, because they weren't him and that meant they wanted him and they couldn't, they wouldn't take him away because he was hers and she would die before she let him go -_

_It took several hours, or years, or minutes for the paramedics to prise her free; her paws were death-locked round his neck and her cheek was buried so deep in his chest it was as if she was trying to get down to the bone, into his very soul, and ingrain it there. The hidden, obvious truth._

_They'd argued for hours afterwards; she'd raged and stormed at him for being so stupid, playing dead like a possum. He'd erupted at her for believing him, for putting her life on the line when she knew it was an act. And Judy knew he was right, knew it was idiotic for her to forget the armour. But he didn't seem to understand that he'd come a hair's breadth from dying. He was a cop because of her - she'd never be able to live with herself..._

_In the end, she'd kissed him just to shut him up. And hey, when he started tearing her clothes off, who was she to complain?_

"And you realise how... _risky_ this is, don't you?" Stu laid a hand on her arm, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Wha-? Oh, come on dad, he's about as deadly as a marshmallow!"

"Marshmallows are a horrendous choking hazard." muttered her mother darkly, and Judy had to bite her fist to stop herself from giggling.

"That's not the whole picture, Judes. Predator and prey... They're not meant to be together," maintained her father stubbornly, "and it ain't just us that think that way. If I were a bettin' man I'd put my best dollar on a lot of city folks feelin' agreeable. it's ... unnatural." Judy had to stem the stream of expletives she desperately wanted to let loose.

"Isn't that the whole point of Zootopia? Predator and prey living together in harmony?" _Once in a blue moon_ , the realist in her muttered, worming its way into her head. _Maybe dad has a point_. "Besides," she rushed on, refusing to give the little parasite the satisfaction of listening to it, "maybe... maybe I like dangerous."

"But this is exactly what I mean Judy!" cried Bonnie, leaping back into the fray, "This city... Zootopia has made you wild and it's dangerous. Whatever happened to the little girl I raised?" She grew up, thought Judy. But she couldn't voice that aloud, not without pushing them over the edge...

"I'm in no more danger than any other officer!"

"And what about that fox?" Mrs Hopps sniffed derisively.

"Nick's spent his whole life avoiding trouble, skirting round the edges. He's had to because some people -" she glared pointedly at her parents - "would never believe he was innocent if he did get involved in something." she tactfully omitted the part about him being a (reformed) career criminal. " Trust me, he's the least of your worrie-"

_Brrriiinnnggg_

"Excuse me," said Judy, and gratefully scooped up her phone. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart," Nick replied cheerfully, "how's it going?"

"Not bad" she chirped, "well, about as good as expected."

"That's good. So I don't get to eat anyone?"

"Nick!" She scolded, glad he couldn't see her twinkling eyes.

"Just checking." he soothed. "So; you know I love you, right?" Judy sighed theatrically.

"Yes, bottlebrush."

"Great. Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm being kidnapped."

"WHAT?!" Judy shrieked, rocketing to her feet.

"Yeah, annoying I know," Nick continued merrily, "anyways, I just thought you'd better tell Bogo I might have to take a personal day tomorrow - " He was cut off by a frenzy of gruff grunts and growls. There was a sharp crackle. After what felt like an agonising eternity someone finally spoke again and Judy let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. But it wasn't Nick. This voice was little more than a rasping hiss. like a blade over a whetstone. A chill ran down her spine as thousands of years of survival instinct sent her heart into overdrive and alarm bells blaring in her head. _Danger, stay away_. But there at the eye of the storm was another thought, more potent and powerful than any archaic impulse could ever be: _Protect Nick._

"Good evening milady." the voice oozed, "Hope you don't mind but we need your boyfriend here to settle some old scores. Got unfinished business, Nicky and I." Judy felt pitch black hatred flood her system, drowning everything else out. "Don't bother looking for us, we're too well hidden."

For a brief, heart stopping moment Judy was a statue. Then a smile slowly spread over her face. If the speaker had seen it he would've had nightmares for weeks.

"No." she said in a voice of hardened steel, eyes glinting like a wolf on the prowl.

"Eh?"

"You're wrong: I don't look, I hunt. So, you run. Go ahead; run until your feet bleed, and then keep going. But it won't make any difference because I'm telling you now, as a warning; there is no force in Heaven or Hell that will ever stop me getting to him. So, run if it makes you feel better, but it won't make a difference. I'm still coming for you."

There was a pause. Then a click. And the line went dead.

***

The silence in the car was deafening. Nick's friendly neighbourhood kidnapper gwarped at the phone in his paws like it had just punched his grandmother. Hearing Judy's voice again, as warm as it had ever been, was like a shot of adrenaline. Nick had felt everything around him fade out to black: All of a sudden it didn't matter that he was sandwiched between a pair of burly llamas with personal hygiene issues. It didn't matter that his claustrophobia was needling at him so much he couldn't think straight. Her voice was like an anchor, holding him steady on a tempestuous sea. Plus, their faces were priceless. He didn't even realise he was laughing until Finn turned to face him with a face like thunder.

"What's so funny?" snarled the wolfhound, shoving his face into Nick's. On second thoughts, describing it as a 'face' might have been too generous: Every time the car passed through a patch of sunshine Finn's scars were thrown into sharp relief so he looked like a living, breathing hunk of mincemeat. This charming view, coupled with the very real possibility that the next time he saw Judy his head might not be attached to his body meant it was taking all he had to keep his bagel down.

Still, Finn didn't need to know that. So, Nick beamed back affably, right in his mutilated mug.  
"It's just..." he paused, breathless, "it's good to know I'm not the only one she scares." and trailed off into another fit of sniggers. Finn bared his fangs in a gruesome attempt at a smile.

"Quite the vixen you've got yourself there, I'll give you that. But she's got a snowball's chance in Hell of finding us where we're going. You and I'll have plenty of time to stroll down memory lane."

 _So he still thinks I have it,_  Nick thought with satisfaction, _so I'm safe. But let's see how far we can push it..._

"If you're so untouchable, why were you scared?" he asked innocently, and received a spray of foul smelling saliva as a reply.

"Ewww, do you know how _unsanitary_ that is?" whined one of the llamas, whipping out a dainty handkerchief and delicately dabbing at the globules clinging to his shirt.

"I'm disgusted!" declared the other haughtily, "Just disgusted!"

Well this was going to be fun...

***

**I will keep your secrets, Nicholas. I'll take them to the grave with me; they will never know. But this is it. One last lie, on top of all the others that I bare for you. Sometimes I hear them whisper to me, you know. They creep and slither and stalk in the dead of night, when everything else is sleeping. Those nights are endless. They're killing me Nicholas, don't you see? We're building ourselves a tomb, you and I, one stone at a time. I'm not saying it's your fault. Your father, Lord have pity on his soul, laid the foundations. And I, your willing partner. In crime. That's why I have to leave. I hope that this will be enough to shock you off the ruinous path you seem so determined to follow. Is that so crazy? Am I?**

**Love, always**

**Mom**

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this semi-regularly, I have seven chapters in the tank and depending how well this does I might continue it, so please leave comments!


End file.
